


Lost & Alone

by Kaimu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's jus a little one shot in Louis' POV. Post Zayn leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Alone

He was standing there, cigarette in hand, blowing out the smoke, watching it disappear like a lot of things did lately.

First he broke up with Eleanor and then the inevitable came…Yeah. The inevitable. At least it was to him.

He knew before anyone else did, because unlike everyone thought, Zayn didn’t go to Liam when something was wrong. No. He always came to Louis first. Louis was closest to Zayn, no matter the whole Ziam hype. They knew better.

Louis was the first of the boys, probably the first one; period, to hear those dreaded words out of the raven haired boy’s mouth.

"I’m thinking of leaving the band."

Louis had discussed it with him. Tried to make him stay, God knows he tried, but in the end he knew he had to give in. Zayn wasn’t happy anymore. Louis didn’t want to be the reason to Zayn’s downfall, because that was where he was going if he stayed.

Cigarette now in his mouth, he stared at his phone, background containing two pictures, one on each side of his screen. One of him and Eleanor, the other of him and Zayn.

He went to his contacts, thumb hovering over ‘Bradford Bad Boy’. All he had to do was press the screen. But he didn’t.

'Fuck it'

Pushing his phone back into his pocket, he stared off into the night, blowing out some smoke now and then.

It didn’t take long or only the bud was left. He sighed, staring up at the sky before throwing it down on the ground. Watching it fall.

He stomped it out with his foot before turning around, getting back into the bus.

The only thing left behind were all those little buds of the cigarettes he smoked that day/night, all forming a perfect little ‘Z’


End file.
